Atena Kougoushii
In the future of Naruto, the world had changed in many ways. Her father the Daimyo for Kirigakure ruled over and thought little of his people, thinking they wouldn't dare challenge someone of his rank, the same was said about the Mizukage. His rank and wealth allowed the village to move forward, but in this era, many of the new kage hated the fact someone with little to no ability and no knowledge of Jutsu could dare act like they were powerful. But none of this matters right now, as the village and Daimyo were safe from harm, the protagonist of our story will be around the daughter for the Daimyo of Kirigakure, her name is Atena Kougoushii. Background Appearance From her appearance, it shows right away her beauty is worthy of the noble blood line of Daimyo, and her sense of style matches. She has long blue hair as her eye color is also the same. She has a slender body, showing that she is of top health, her graceful appearance is something many people have commented on many times in the past and the future. As you can tell right away her favorite color is blue, with not just her hair and eye's but also her clothes, her royal robes and outfits, even the one she wears to school has this color. She doesn't attend the ninja academy, because of her rank, but has learned some level of Ninjutsu. Her known elements are Water and Lightning. Others colors she wears are of gold, but not fake, everything she has is of real and cost more and just anybody could afford. Personality When she was young Atena learned that people would do anything asked of her, she told them and it would be done, her order was the law giving that she was of the highest of nobles. When she learned her rank was the highest forget the five Kage, the Daimyo had nobody to answer back towards and that was something she liked. Wishing to keep the honor of her clan, she never forgot this and her Daimyo title, but Atena was more of a princess, giving her father controlled the whole nation. This made her arrogant and prideful, thinking nothing would ever pull them down. With many thinking in their head, she could be named as a snob only liking the most expensive things you could buy. She only shows her family respect, but never anyone else. She was not rude to anyone, but you could tell she would never listen to someone else, not even the Mizukage. Thinking she should have more respect and them. You could say in the future this could do more bad and good. Abilities Right now, not much is known about her abilities, her Jutsu is only the clans, water, and lightning. Her unique and many call divine ability show her power. But not many in her clan have gained control over it in the way Atena has done. Many could say she will reach the level of the man that founded and made her clan able to match that of the sage of six paths, but that was only a rumor, nobody knows if it was ever true. Her abilities over the water element. She focuses on this more and lightning, it's rare to see her ever using that element. Right now she doesn't use her clan Jutsu not having a full understanding of it.